


"Come on, Suoh!"

by hungrybookworm



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drabble, Fabulous Outfits, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Piffle. Nokoru attempts to get Suoh to wear one of Tomoyo's (specially made) outfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Come on, Suoh!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days 24/07 - 'Death by Embarrassment'. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle is the property of CLAMP.

“Come on, Suoh!” cried Nokoru, pulling on his bodyguard’s arm playfully. “Tomoyo-san stayed up all night making this outfit for you. It’d be a waste if you don’t wear it!”

Suoh looked down at the sparkling bright blue outfit and grimaced. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Daidouji-san (in fact, he admired her greatly); it was just that there were three meaty piles of paperwork to get through before the end of the day. And the outfits she made for him were always so… well, flamboyant. 

“See, Akira changed into his,” pointed out Nokoru, waving his arms in the direction of Akira, who had just returned from the kitchen. Indeed, the glittery yellow tracksuit suited Akira perfectly. “And I’ll be getting into mine in a few minutes. Our new cake range won’t sell itself you know, and the ladies will be very disappointed if you don’t turn up.”

“But…” Suoh shot one last desperate glance at his inbox. Nokoru smiled, sensing victory.

“We can finish the paperwork later, don’t worry!” he guaranteed, scooping up the outfit and pushing it into Suoh’s hands. “Now let’s have some fun! We’ll all be there together, so you won’t die of embarrassment or anything. Tomoyo-san will be thrilled!”

An image of Tomoyo Daidouji and her camcorder floated into Suoh’s mind as Nokoru hastily pushed him towards the changing rooms. There was no escape.


End file.
